


Accidents Happen

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Emma accidentally grabbed Regina inappropriately and the one time she did it on purpose. SQ. Takes place on the ship to Neverland. Originally posted on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on FF but I decided to start moving my stories to here as well. The mini-stories in this fic go in chronological order and are all in the same universe. Slight crack/OOC moments.

 

* * *

 

**1**

 

* * *

 

“Is it… weird?” 

 

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked up from the book she was reading. “What?” 

 

Emma sighed and looked down at her lap. “Taking someone’s heart.” 

 

The brunette opened her mouth and paused. “I… wouldn’t call it… _weird_.” 

 

“Well then what would you call it?” Emma asked as she glanced up at the woman sitting next to her. 

 

Regina, uncharacteristically, gave a small shrug. “I… I don’t know. I don’t usually take someone’s heart unless there’s a good reason, and my feelings for it change with each person. For most I feel… powerful. I feel like I’m in control and have this free reign over them. Other times, I feel sorrow.”

 

Silence stretched between the two as Emma took in Regina’s words. “Do you just… do it? Like… do you have to prepare for it?” 

 

“In a sense. I was trained by Rumpelstiltskin in the area of magic and the final step of one phase was to take a heart.”

 

“So I couldn’t do it if I just tried it?” 

 

Regina tilted her head. “In any normal circumstance you couldn’t, but since you’re the product of true love, you might be the exception.” She gave a short laugh. “Although, you might want to be careful about whose heart you go grabbing.” 

 

Laughing, Emma asked, “What would happen if I tried to take your heart?”

 

Regina straightened up and turned to her. “Try it and find out.” 

 

Emma’s eyes widened. “Wh… what? Seriously?” 

 

“I trust you,” Regina said slowly. “I’ve been working with you on your magic for nearly two weeks now and you have progressed faster than the average person. I think you can handle it.” 

 

“I’m glad someone has faith in me,” Emma said softly. She took a deep breath. “Exactly as you’ve seen,” she muttered to herself. Slowly, she inched her hand closer and closer towards Regina’s heart. When she was an inch away she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath and held it. Her fingers connected with something soft but solid and she grasped it and tugged. “It’s not working,” she said worriedly, keeping her eyes shut tightly. 

 

Regina cleared her throat awkwardly. “That’s because that is not my heart, Miss Swan.” 

 

Emma’s eyes flew open and she saw that the object in her hand was definitely not Regina’s heart. She quickly removed her hand. “I am so sorry. I thought I made it through your chest—”

 

“It’s fine, Miss Swan,” Regina interrupted as she readjusted her shirt. “I simply take it as a show of your hidden desire to be with me.” 

 

“What?!” Emma exclaimed. “What the hell gave you that idea?”

 

“Why else would you fondle my breast the way you just did?”

 

“It was _not_ fondling, Regina! I was trying to do the thing where you take a heart!” 

 

Regina smiled. “I believe that is merely an excuse to get close to me.” 

 

Emma groaned. “Re _gina_ , I wasn’t trying to… _fondle_ you.” 

 

“Whatever you say.” Regina stood up and started walking out of the room. 

 

“I’m sorry if my _accidental_ actions offended you in any way.” 

 

“Who said I was offended?” she threw over her shoulder as she exited the room with a smirk.

 

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait… what?”

 

* * *

 

**2**

 

* * *

 

Emma didn’t like feelings. They were messy and complicated and she usually ended up ruining the relationship. 

 

But she wanted it to work. She _really_ wanted it to work. She didn’t know who to ask for relationship advice, though. 

 

Hook was out of the question, as was Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn’t ask her parents because they had too much of a bitter past with the object of Emma’s affections. Which meant the only person left to ask was the object of Emma’s affections, and that was definitely something Emma couldn’t do. 

 

She ended up settling with watching how her father and mother interacted. 

 

Charming and Snow were walking down the stairs to the bunks. Emma watched as he lightly placed his hand on the small of her back, almost like a guide. She shot him a sweet smile and wrapped her arm around his waist. He mirrored her and they disappeared below deck. 

 

Regina was slowly walking towards the same staircase. Emma seized the opportunity to try and show her affections. She smiled at Regina. 

 

“Hey! You heading down, too?” 

 

Regina smiled back. “Yes, I am. It is nightfall, Miss Swan.” 

 

Emma smiled, but inside she was hitting herself in the head for being so stupid. Of course she was going down to the bunks. Regina started towards the stairs again and Emma took the moment to gently place her hand on the small of her back, just like Charming had done to Snow. 

 

The brunette’s movements stopped. “Miss Swan… what are you doing?” 

 

“Uh…” Emma glanced down and realized her hand had gone lower than anticipated. She retracted her hand quickly. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to… you know… I was just…” 

 

“Fondling me _again_?” Regina teased. 

 

Emma groaned. “ _No!_ God, why does this keep happening to me?” 

 

“Clearly you are not able to control your urges.” 

 

“ _Regina_!” 

 

“Perhaps you should get yourself checked out.” 

 

Emma sighed. “Listen, this isn’t what it looks like.” 

 

“Oh really, Miss Swan? Then what was it?” 

 

Silence followed Regina’s question. Emma floundered over her answer. She couldn’t tell Regina her true intent behind the gesture, but she needed to say something to get Regina to believe that she wasn’t trying to _fondle_ her. 

 

“I… was going to push you down the stairs.” Emma winced internally at her own comment. _Emma you are the dumbest person I have ever met_.

 

Now it was Regina’s turn to be flabbergasted. “ _What_?” 

 

Emma cleared her throat. She made her bed and now she had to lay in it. “You heard me. I was trying to push you. It’s… it’s something friends do. I thought we were close enough now to tease each other.” 

 

Regina’s eyebrows raised, but she seemed to buy Emma’s story. “Whatever you say, Miss Swan.” 

 

With that, Regina turned and walked down the stairs. 

 

Just as she left, Emma could have sworn she felt the brunette’s hand brush by her own bottom. 

 

* * *

 

**3**

 

* * *

 

“He seems to be doing well,” Emma commented as she watched the little boy sitting with his father and Hook at the steering wheel of the ship. “Considering he was kidnapped by two psychos and taken to a child monster.” 

 

“I believe we got there before Pan was able to actually do anything,” Regina replied as she gazed at their son. 

 

“Lucky for him,” Emma murmured. “If he had done anything to Henry I would’ve—”

 

Emma was cut off by the sudden lurch of the ship. Her arms flailed in front of her and she grabbed onto the nearest object— which, coincidentally, was Regina, who grabbed onto her as well. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Emma asked. 

 

“Sorry, lads! Bit of a rough tide ahead!” Hook called out from his position at the wheel.

 

“I bet he did that on purpose,” Emma muttered. 

 

“Emma, would you please remove your hand?”

 

Emma looked down and saw that she had once again grabbed Regina in the wrong place. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” 

 

“When will you learn to stop grabbing my breasts?” 

 

“It was an _accident_ , I swear!”

 

“I’m not sure these have been accidents, Emma.”

 

“But they _are_!”  

 

Regina let out a laugh. “Of course.” She paused and then leaned in closer and said in a sultry voice, “If you want to touch me, all you have to do is ask.” 

 

* * *

 

**4**

 

* * *

 

A short scream burst through the air as Emma’s feet entangled in the net and sent her flying down to the floor. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back. 

 

“Are you finished lying on the ground?” Regina asked as she stood towering over the blonde. “We could use some help putting away all the nets into storage.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, _your majesty_. Wanna at least help me up?” she asked as she sat up and examined a small hole in the knee of her pants from her fall. 

 

“Fine.” Regina held out a hand. 

 

Still paying attention to the hole in her pants, Emma flung one of her hands up towards Regina’s. However, she felt something entirely different and unexpected.

 

Regina’s body stiffened and Emma heard her stifled gasp. “ _Miss Swan_.” 

 

Emma let out a strangled noise. “I _swear_ , Regina, I am _not_ trying to do this all the time!” 

 

“I was ready to let go all of your past _gropings_ , but you have gone too far this time.” Regina’s glare was piercing Emma. “A woman’s private area should _remain_ _private_.” 

 

“ _I’m sorry!_ Look, do I look like the kind of person who would just touch your… you know… without asking permission?” 

 

“It hasn’t stopped you before. This is the _fourth_ time you’ve… ‘accidentally’ touched me inappropriately.” 

 

Emma dragged herself up to a standing position. “And I apologized each time, didn’t I? I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Regina’s eyebrows creased. “Who ever said I was uncomfortable?”

 

Emma looked taken aback. “Uh… well…. I just assumed you were… because I kind of was…” She sighed before a thought came to her. “If it makes you feel better, you can touch _me_ inappropriately.” She laughed at her own joke. 

 

She didn’t anticipate Regina leaning as close as possible to her without actually touching her. “Don’t worry, Miss Swan. At the rate you’re going, you’ll receive your… _punishment_ … by the end of the week.” 

 

* * *

 

**5**

 

* * *

 

 

“Hook said we had one day left until we’re back in Storybrooke,” Charming explained to his wife as he entered the room they were bunking in. 

 

“So we’re ahead of schedule? Yesterday he told Emma we had five days left…” Snow trailed off, uncertain of what the right answer was. 

 

Charming looked confused. “Are you sure that was yesterday? He said he told her four days ago and that she was supposed to pass the information along to us. He’s starting to get annoyed by everyone asking him when we’ll be back.” 

 

“I _swear_ that I asked Emma yesterday and that she said it was five days.” 

 

Charming shrugged. “Let’s go ask her and see who’s telling the truth.” 

 

Snow nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the room and down the hall towards their daughter’s room. “It wouldn’t be like her to forget the amount of days left. No one wants to get off this ship as badly as her. Except perhaps Mr. Gold, but no one really knows what that man is thinking.” 

 

Charming laughed as he opened up the door to Emma’s room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter being pinned to the floor. He quickly switched into a hero-father-mode and ran forward to pull the figure off of the blonde. He slammed the figure up against the wall and braced his forearm against their neck. He was shocked to see who it was. 

 

“ _Regina!_ ” Snow exclaimed from her kneeling position beside Emma. “What are you doing? I thought you had finally changed! I thought you were back to the way you once were, when I first met you! I thought you had finally become a part of the family again! Why are you attacking Emma?”

 

Regina’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion and surprise. “What? What do you mean ‘attacking’?” 

 

“You had my daughter pinned the ground. What else could you have possibly been doing?” Charming interrogated, his arm still braced against her. 

 

“Take a wild guess, Dad.” 

 

Charming looked back to his daughter, who was sitting up now. She looked flustered and her hair was tangled, but it had been that way for weeks now. He noticed that her shirt had been slightly torn at the bottom. He glanced back at Regina and noticed her normally pristine hair was astray in places. His eyes widened as he put two and two together. 

 

“ _Oh_.” 

 

Snow mirrored his expression as she, too, realized what they had truly interrupted. She whirled around to her daughter. “I thought you were with Neal!” 

 

Emma laughed. “What? Neal? No way. That shipped sailed long ago, Mom… no pun intended. Tried it once. Never again. Besides, he says he has feelings for someone else, and as long as that someone else isn’t Tamara, I’m happy for him.” 

 

“Not even Hook?” Charming asked. 

 

“Please, he only wants to get into my pants,” Emma scoffed. “Regina told him off for me the other day, anyway, so he won’t be bothering us anymore.”

 

“But… but how… how did you two even get together? When did this happen?” Snow asked, still befuddled by the idea of the two together.

 

“It just barely happened officially, or it was starting to until you interrupted it,” Emma explained with a slight glare. “It _technically_ started when I kept… accidentally being inappropriate towards her…” 

 

“Much like your father is doing right now,” Regina stated with a stoic face. 

 

Charming noticed his hand was pressed right up against one of her breasts. He quickly retracted it and glanced worriedly between the former queen and his wife. “That was an accident, I _swear_!” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Not this again…”

 

 


End file.
